One Moment
by HP.iS.ME
Summary: Everyone knew that the members of Team Xtreme have had problems with Kane, HHH, and many others. They were forced to make decisions they would rather not have to make. Will those same decisions become easier or harder when an innocent is added to the mix?
1. Chapter One

_**Authors note**: Hey everyone, i started another story becuase i wasn't liking the other one, even though i got one chapter done, this one if very similar, yet quite different. Hope you like it._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"How does he expect us to do matches when there are psycho people walking around the arena giving threats constantly?" Jeff said angrily as he walked around the almost empty halls of the arena in Calgary, Alberta with his brother, Matt.

"I don't know Jeff, but there isn't any way that he is going to be able to change it. Its evolution remember? They have Eric wrapped around their fingers. Besides, it's not like they have really done anything to hurt the two of us or Lita yet." Matt replied to younger brother as they came to the door of Team Xtreme's locker room.

"I guess, but I still can't shake the feeling that something really bad is going to happen sooner or later." With that said Jeff opened the door to see Lita frantically looking for something. "What are you trying to find buried treasure or something?"

"Shut up Jeff, I can't find my cell, it's gone off like 5 times and I can't seem to figure out where it is because as soon I think Im close, the ringing stops." You could hear the thickness of the frustration in her voice as she spoke.

"Baby hold on a sec and I'll call your cell." Matt took out his cell and dialed her number, almost instantly you could hear the muffled sound of Lita's phone ringing somewhere in the room.

"Hey, here it is. Learn to keep track of your shit next time Li." Jeff said with a smirk on his face handing Lita her phone.

"Thank-you. Now I got to figure out who was so desperately trying to get a hold of me." Lita flipped open her phone and went to the recent calls list. "That's weird, it says no id, and almost anyone who knows my cell number is in my phonebook. Who the hell would be calling me?" Just then there was a soft knock on the locker room door. Matt got up from his spot on the bench and opened the door. Standing there was a young girl who didn't look to be taller then 5'5''.

* * *

_**Authors Note**: Well there you go sorry it was so short and boring, please review i really want to know what you think, and it encourages me to write more when i get reviews. I'm writing theother chapter right away so the story should be updated soon._

**Hardygurl619**


	2. Chapter Two

_**Authors Note**: Heres another chapter, iv been so sick the past couple days, so iv written a couple chapters and ill try adn update everyday, but whith school and dance i dont know how much spare time ill have. But here's the next chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Hi, umm... I'm looking for Lita." The girl said quietly looking at her feet as she spoke. She has blonde hair, which looked natural because of all the other different shades that are in it. She didn't look much older than 18.

"Hey, Li! Come here, there's someone here asking for you." Matt yelled over his shoulder to his girlfriend not taking his eyes of the girl standing in front of him.

"Who is it? There wasn't supposed…"She stopped in mid-sentence when she saw the girl look up, she could remember those bright hazel eyes and freckled face anywhere. She moved in front of Matt and hugged the girl. "Keanna! What on earth are you doing here?" Lita said as she pulled the young girl out of the hug.

"Mom and I were here visiting one of her sisters, so she drove me to the arena on her way to meet up with her for coffee. I missed you so much, I haven't seen you in almost 2 years!" Keanna didn't seem as shy as she was when Matt opened the door. But she still had a little look in her eyes as Lita led her into the locker room. She seemed really nervous about something.

"So mom's not here with you then? Figures… oh well, Keanna, this is my boyfriend Matt and his brother Jeff, I think iv introduced you guys a couple times before, but what the hell, once more can't hurt, And guys this is my little sister Keanna." It finally clicked in Jeff's head where he knew her from, about 3 years ago she was at a party that Lita had for her birthday.

"Yeah, I remember you now, it's been a while. But I never forget a face, the name usually doesn't stick though." Matt laughed and sat down on the bench across from Keanna.

"Hey wait a sec, Keanna, where you trying to call my cell earlier? I couldn't find it in my bag, but when I checked the missed calls it showed up as no id." Lita questioned.

"Yeah, I was calling from a pay phone near the entrance to the arena to see if you were or not, but you didn't answer, so I just found my way backstage and looked around for your locker room. You have some really scary people walking around here, and some sick ones too, everyone here is years older then me, yet im still getting hit on, blah!" They all laughed as there was another knock at the door.

"Man, who the hell is it now?" Jeff said getting up to see who it was. He opened the door just as whoever was on the other side started getting impatient and start pounding on the door. "holy hell, what do you want?" Jeff exclaimed angrily.

"Heard there was some new meat walking around and was last seen knocking on this door. Wanted to see for myself." The man said trying to see into the room.

"Who is that?" Keanna asked Lita quietly making sure she wasn't heard by the person at the door.

"Someone you don't want to meet, come with me." Matt spoke quickly but quietly taking Keanna's hand and leading her to the back showers of the locker room. Jeff could hear the movements and talking behind him and decided to stall because he knew what his brother would be up to.

"What are you talking about Randy? There is no one here but Lita and me. And I didn't know that there were going to be some new wrestlers, well better go fix your hair if he going to be around, wouldn't want the new guy to know your straight now would you?" He joked keeping his laughter inside himself, no matter how that tasked seemed to be.

"Screw off Hardy, you know making jokes really isn't your thing. Then again neither is wrestling. But you very well that im talking about the blonde chick who was here." Jeff could see the color of Randy's face slowly getting redder. Oh how Jeff loved pissing this guy off.

"I told you already, there is no one here but Lita and me…" But Jeff was cut off when Randy slammed the door open, Jeff going with it, and stormed into the room. Amy was still sitting on the bench, but now playing a game on her phone."

"Hey Randy, what's up?" she tried sounding all innocent but knowing very well what was going on, she made it seem more sarcastic than anything, which made Randy's face even redder.

"Don't try that bull shit with me, where the hell is this new chick?" Randy was at the point of yelling now. He looked in every cupboard and in every door and ended up not finding anything. He started walking towards the showers as a stagehand came to the door.

"Randy you're needed in Eric's office right away, he seems to be really pissed about something." The stagehand then ran off in a hurry most likely to round up the rest of evolution.

"I'll be back, I know she is here!" whit that said he stormed out of the room royally pissed off. Jeff shut the door and waited a second before him and Lita went into hysteric laughter.

* * *

_**Author's Note**: Well there ya go, sorry it isnt very good yet, the first couple chapters will be slow becuase its just the way that i write, but please dont give up on the story yet. Thanksfor people who reviewed:_

_huntersgirl_

_Xfrozensorcerer_

**Hardygurl619**


End file.
